godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 3 Chapter 4: Russia Havoc
Arthur stood ontop of the Helix Tree, staring into the horizon similar to what he did before he got corrupted into what he is right now. Holding his arm up, it showed him the details of finding "Sigma" and despite being located at the Russia Branch. Arthur: Now how am I gonna haul myself there? He stared into the blue sky before Stella and Louise reminded him that he has the wing blades that can act like his own wings. Arthur: Well, that could be useful but are you sure it works like that? Stella: Of course you big dummy... Louise: If we weren't chosen by Rachel-sama, you would'av been stuck. Arthur: Alright alright... Let's get this started. Arthur manifested his right arm into a short blade, summoning six wing blades and flying into the sky. From down below is Lyrr looking into the scope, scouting ahead for any Aragami at the entrance of the Helix Tree. Lyrr: So there's nothing guarding the entrance eh?? He's accompanied by Daren and Charles who will take front line engagements if they come across any Aragami. Charles: So there's nothing??? What an easy mission. Daren: Not yet... This smells like a trap. Lyrr: Correct, anyone would fall for that kind of cheap trick. Daren: I'm going in. He dashed away into the entrance with his God Arc, comprised of Dyaus Pita materials. Despite being clear that there's a trap there, he still rushed in to make sure since he has trust in Lyrr's accuracy. Mid-flight later Arthur was flying in the air like he's the wind. He couldn't get any other enjoyment than having to fly towards the Russia Branch. Stella: Arthur!! Focus on what you're supposed to do. Arthur: But let me have my fun for once. Louise: She's right Arthur. You need to focus. Arthur: Fine... He kept on flying across the continent as most of the land he flew pass by is filled with broken debris and Aragami. As far as he's concerned, nothing in this world is gonna survive once he becomes the Devouring Apocalypse. Stella: What're you thinking here? Arthur: I don't know how am I gonna face myself after everything that's happened... Louise: Such as?? Arthur: The Devouring Apocalypse... Stella and Louise were dead silent after they heard what Arthur said. They couldn't believe their ears but the corruption on his arm is already confirming its existance, signifying a terrible war that will happen in the Helix Tree. Stella: But how is that possible!?!?!? Arthur: Hmm??? Louise: We're arriving now!! Prepare to land. Arthur: And how exactly?? Stella & Louise: WHAT!?!?!? You don't know how to land?!?!?!?!? Arthur: I never flew before and you two are supposed to guide me for tapping my powers before I go into a rampage. After their heated arguement, they heard missiles being locked onto them. About four or six of them are chasing Arthur as he's the only one flying in the sky. Arthur: Anything to keep them away from me??? Stella: Use your fist or something. I don't know what you have there.... Louise: Why not we fall down from the sky while that missile is chasing us?? Arthur: And crash land?? Not happening sister... They kept on flying while avoiding the missle barrage from the Anti-Air Missiles built to protect them from flying type Aragami. As Arthur thought of what good location to land, Louise guided him the possible locations of landing and not causing suspision to the civilians. After landing, Stella and Louise shifted their apperances into rags and hood under Arthur's request. Stella: Is anyone gonna notice us??? Louise: There's one internet meme right??? What was it again??? Arthur: I thought we're supposed to focus on this... Stella: I thought we're here to fool around... He facepalmed at her words, reminding her that they're here to find "Sigma" and not fool around. Soldier #1: Hey you!! What's your ID??? A soldier was behind him after taking their time too long. He's armed for sure, but not literally armed against Aragami attacks. Arthur: Here. He raised his arm, manifesting a spear like tendril and piercing him. His shock caused other people behind that soldier to panic in terror. Louise: This should be covert right?? Arthur: Now it ain't... Three God Eaters arrived into the scene and point their Arcs at him, telling him to drop whatever weapons he has. Arthur: This is getting boring now... Back at the Den Hibari recieved a message from the Russia Branch that they need assistance dealing with an Aragami. Accel came by and told her to show it, what it revealed is three God Eaters getting beaten by a single entity. Accel: I'm going!!! He ran off into the landing pad, followed by Laura and Somoe who are curious about what's being shown on screen. To Laura's terror, she knew who that is and chased Accel to inform him about the situation. Accel: I know what's going on and I can't leave him like that!!! Laura: Then can I- Accel: NO, I can't let a girl come along this suicidal mission. Accel knew what he had to do, even if it means going against his old friend. Baluar was walking back after a mission but was blown away after Accel passed by him. Baluar: What's going on??? He scratched his head in confusion. Laura was almost tired after trying to catch up Accel and stopped to take a rest. Baluar asked why Accel's in a rush and she explained the whole situation. Baluar: Holy!!! He's at Russia?!?!?! HOW!?!?! Laura: I don't know.... But I need to get there and convince him to stop. Baluar: I'll come along just in case. Don't want anyone to get into a bad situation now... Laura resumed running, followed with Baluar behind to join Accel in stopping Arthur's rampage at Russia. Russia Branch later... Arthur kicked two of them before deflecting another from behind. Knowing that they're having a hard time against him, he shifted his arm into a short blade and flew into the sky. Arthur: Where's that "Sigma" anyway...? Louise: Over there! The eye from his right arm opened and pointed at the direction where it leads to "Sigma". Upon closer inspection, he seems obvlious to the situation behind him and Arthur flew towards him while bringing his arm ready for snatching. "Sigma": Too slow... Despite coming in fast, Arthur was caught by "Sigma" and tossed at the crates, causing them to fall ontop of him. He pushed one box after another, trying to escape from the boxes that are piled on him. Arthur felt a sharp blade being pointed at his neck, with "Sigma" holding it to stop him from moving. "Sigma": What's your business with me??? Arthur: I'll make a deal with you here... Go to the Far East Branch and find- "Sigma": Not interested.... Despite being overpowered and turned down, he knew he has to bring "Sigma" back into the Helix Tree to meet Rachel. A helicopter flew over and landed down, with Laura coming out first before Accel then Baluar. She was half surprised of Arthur's appearance but Accel pulled her away and told her that he needs to settle this. Accel: Arthur... What happened to you my old friend.... Arthur: I can't spill any information here... "Sigma": Is he your acquataince of sorts?? Accel: Can't say anything about that but what's your business with him? He didn't reply Accel's answer, rather focused on Arthur's arm that kept on growing. "Sigma": What are you?? Arthur didn't reply back, solely more focused on his God Arc than words provided. He doesn't have much thought about their appearance here but he knows his own objective, that is to bring "Sigma" back into the Helix Tree. Category:Blog posts